The inventor of the present invention has already provided a hollow fiber membrane module using hollow fibers and a method for manufacturing a hollow fiber membrane module in the filed application for patent in Korea (Korean Application Number 10-2003-39323).
The invention of the already-filed application for patent, firstly, can increase the efficiency of removing pollutants, e.g., scale, created during water treatment, using hollow fiber membranes.
Secondly, the invention can increase the density of the hollow fiber membrane module by increasing the number of hollow fiber membranes disposed in one module.
Thirdly, the invention can prevent cutting of the hollow fiber membrane (caused by movement of the whole hollow fiber membrane) by reinforcing the strength of the hollow fiber membrane.
Fourthly, the invention can increase the size of a module by preventing falling of the hollow fiber membranes (which have one free end) or entanglement with each other.
Fifthly, the invention can increase the utilization rate of air (bubbles) and the removal rate of pollutants by intensively supplying air (ejected by a diffuser) to the hollow fiber membrane.
Sixthly, the invention can prevent generation of secondary waste, clogging of the hollow fiber membrane, and flowing of the pollutants into the treated water by improving the fixing structure of the hollow fiber membrane.
However, although a large hollow fiber membrane module is required for treating a large amount of water, it is problematically difficult to manufacture, maintain, operate, and repair the large hollow fiber membrane module.
Therefore, when a large amount of water is to be treated in the conventional method of water treatment using the membrane, instead of using a proper size of hollow fiber membrane module, multiple small modules are usually arranged and connected to each other with pipes and then used.
When the multiple small modules are used with connecting pipes, although the membrane functions normally, if there is a defect of the connecting condition of pipes, treated water can be deteriorated due to inflow of source water into the treated water.
In addition, because proper electric valves and pumps are used in each module according to the size of module, the number of electrical apparatuses increases. Therefore, mechanical problems of each electrical apparatuses and driving apparatuses may occur more easily.